


Back there

by casperr



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/M, M/M, elliots tired, i don’t know they go back to the real world, no angst just bad jokes, the others are confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: Elliot, Luke, Serene, and Golden find themselves in Elliots world with no way back home and soaking wet.So they decide to go to a concert and try on jeans.
Relationships: Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn, Golden-Hair-Scented-Like-Summer/Serene-Heart-in-the-Chaos-of-Battle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Back there

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is in no way beta read so if there are mistakes oops :( anyway enjoy :))

Elliot probably should have thought this over a little more. Though to be fair he had been caught off guard. They had been patrolling the walls, close to where Elliot had first come in so many years ago, when they noticed there was a hole in it. It was big enough for any of them to fit through but it seemed as though it hadn’t been touched for years. The grass had grown around it shielding it from view and there were rocks partially blocking it.  
They uncovered the passage much to the chagrin of Luke who kept saying they should report it to the commander. Elliot and Golden were much more eager to find out what it was. Serene insisted on going in first and Elliot quickly followed behind her. Golden came next with Luke begrudgingly following.  
Elliot recognized the area they were in and mentioned it to his companions. It was the same place the Commander has brought him and the kids in his class to. The main doorway into the other lands could be seen in the distance. Elliot didn’t understand how the rest of them had entered his world.  
Elliot had no intention of staying here, he’d chosen to never return for a reason and he was adamant that they should return home. There was just one problem the door was gone, or rather closed. The outline was still there and a vague shape in the rock of a sun. The sun was probably the key if his intuition was right. The same one had shone in the sky a moment ago but was now hidden behind clouds. The kind of clouds that Elliot knew wouldn’t be gone for a while.  
Which brought them here walking on the side of the street trying to hitchhike a ride to the city. This was much easier when Elliot was alone. The lot of them looked insane dressed up the way they were. Luckily Luke’s wings had disappeared once they entered this world. Elliot grumbled about it but was glad he wouldn’t have to explain the wings to whoever picked them up. Golden and Serenes distinctive elf features had become more human as well.  
A car finally stopped for them, it was a dark van with a band logo covering it and stickers of various rock bands Elliot liked plastered onto it. The window rolled down and a girl with a mullet leaned out of it smiling at them.  
“Hey there, need a ride?”  
“Yeah thanks.” Elliot smiled gratefully at her.  
“Hop in the back, we’ve got room.”  
Elliot led the way with the others following him hesitantly. He wasn’t used to leading them places considering they knew their way around most places around the wall better than him. Not to mention Luke and Serene always insisted on walking in front of him and Golden in case they were attacked. Elliot kindly brought up the fact that there could be an attack from behind and then they’d be completely unprotected. Luke quickly moved to the rear. Elliot was kind enough not the mention that they could be attacked from the sides.  
The driver in the front was a rough looking guy covered in piercings and tattoos. There was another guy in the back who’d opened the door for them. He had blue hair and a warm smile. They piled in the back sitting on the pillows they found.  
“Where’d you guys come from? There ain’t much around this place, just fields,” Blue hair asked them.  
“Um we were birdwatching.” Luke was rubbing the back of his neck.  
Elliot hung his head.  
“Bird watching?” Blue hair raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s kidding.” Elliot glared at Luke. “We got ditched out here by some of our friends, their idea of a joke.”  
“They dress you like that too?” The driver was staring at them suspiciously in the rear view mirror.  
“Is there something wrong with our apparel?” Golden looked offended, as he had probably spent a lot of time picked out his outfits. “I’ll have you know this is height of fashion where we come from.”  
“Ha you talk weird kid. He didn’t mean to offend. He just doesn’t know when to shut up.” Mullet was looking over at them with a friendly smile.  
Elliot rolled his eyes. He had no idea how he was supposed to pass his friends off as human. “Are you guys a rock band?”  
“Yeah, we’re on our way to play at this joint in town.”  
“Where are the rocks?” Luke looked around the van.  
Blue hair laughed. Elliot faked a laugh and grabbed Luke’s hand hoping to convey the message ‘shut up’.  
Elliot wasn’t too bothered with these people thinking they were all insane but they still have a good twenty minutes until they reached town and he’s rather not be kicked out before them.  
Elliot chatted with the band some more, he loved talking about music and old bands and that sort of conversation was sorely lacking on the other side. He didn’t miss Jase but he definitely missed the environment and the people.  
They reached town and it was still day so Elliot didn’t have to worry about where they would sleep just yet.  
The band dropped them off in the center of town and invited them to their gig before saying bye. Elliot recognized the bar they were playing at, the same one Jases band had played in. He guessed it couldn’t hurt to go and show the others what real music was, well hoping the band was actually good.  
Luke was turning in circles looking around at all the people and buildings. Serene was mystified by the fountain in the center spewing water. Golden was walking off somewhere. Elliot was noticing Golden walking off somewhere. Elliot was freaking out and running after him. The last thing he needed was one of them getting lost in an unfamiliar world.  
He grabbed Goldens arm. “What are you trying to get lost?”  
“There’s magic on that wall, maybe it’s someone from our world.” He was pointing at a pharmacy and the light on top of it that kept blinking and changing colors.  
Elliot sighed. “That’s not magic it’s electricity. Which to be fair is in itself quite magical. But that’s besides the point. Don’t walk off again.”  
Golden nodded.  
They walked back to the others who’d gotten the memo and staying in their places. Serene has inched closer to the fountain and was edging a hand over one of the jets. She ended up getting spraying in the face and got a few looks from strangers walking past.  
Elliot knew they had to be overwhelmed but come on. They needed a quite place to sit and reflect. His eyes scanned their surroundings and landed on one of his favourite places in any world. The library.  
He grabbed Luke’s and Goldens hands and walked off sure that Serene would follow.  
They entered the library and Luke scowled at their surroundings. “These exist here too huh?”  
Elliot rolled his eyes and dragged them over to a table in the corner of the room.  
“Look, you guys stay here. I’m gonna go check the weather report.” Elliot stood up and went to sit over at the computers.  
Of course Luke didn’t listen to him and came to stand over his shoulder staring at the screen intently.  
Elliot looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re annoying me.”  
Luke stepped away and muttered an apology.  
“No... that’s not what I meant, sit next to me?” Elliot said. He didn’t want to be rude to Luke, he was trying so hard.  
Luke smiled brightly and pulled up a chair.  
Elliot tried to explain how the computer worked and how it could show him the weather for the next week. Luke nodded along blankly.  
It would be an understatement to say that Elliot was disappointed by the weather report. All he needed was a small sliver of sunshine (he hoped that’s all he needed at least) but there was gonna be a storm tonight and the following night. The clouds and gloom wouldn’t be gone anytime soon.  
They needed to find somewhere to spend the nights. Unfortunately he didn’t have any money on him nor did he have anyone to ask for help. He’d never had any friends here apart from Jase and his friends but they didn’t count. His father wasn’t an option he had too much pride for that. He might just have to get over it but he’d gone through all the effort of spray painting his fathers house. They could always rob a bank with his brain and Luke and Serenas physical capabilities. He doubted Luke would let them do something so wrong.  
“What is it?” Luke put an arm on his shoulder.  
“We’re stuck here for a few nights. There’s gonna be a storm we need to find somewhere to sleep.”  
“Oh well i’m sure we can build some kind of tent or find a cave nearby.”  
“Oh how you people live. No we need a house, storms around here get pretty rough at this time of year and we can’t just build a tent in the middle of the park.”  
“We can’t just stay here?” Luke gestures to the library walls. Elliot noticed the librarian staring at them.  
“No people aren’t that generous around here. I know somewhere but i’m not sure we can stay there.” He toned down his voice careful not to get kicked out.  
Golden and Serene showed up behind them with Serene carrying an armload of books. What seemed to be kids fairytales.  
“Elliot may I must ask why your kind is so inaccurate in their rendition of forest elves. Do they not know what it means to get an inside perceptive?” Serene said.  
“Huh?”  
“These books.” She set the pile down on the table. “They would be burned back home for all their improper content. Of course I know longer agree with those ideals now that i have Golden. A woman doesn’t always have to be the hero and the strong one in the relationship the men can be that too.” Golden gazed at her with love and pride in his eyes.  
The books in question were basic fairytale. The kind where the princess stuck in the tower is saved by the knight in shining armor. Serene and Golden had managed to stumble upon a series that specialized in making all their characters elves. Elliot agreed that they couldn’t be more wrong in how they portrayed the elves.  
Though Golden seemed a little smug about it. Elliot noticed he’d stuffed one book under his coat. He really hoped the librarian hadn’t noticed as well. If he got banned from the library he’d kill Golden. It didn’t matter that it was in another world it would be a disgrace on his reputation.  
They left the library after they all realized how hungry they were. Elliot explaining the complexity of modern and ancient fairytales in this world on the way to a sandwich stand.  
Of course they had no money and Goldens idea of using intimidation to get them free food was out of the questions. Not only might it get them arrested Serene and Luke also vehemently opposed to it due to morals and whatever.  
So they opted out of skipped lunch. Instead Elliot decided it was time to go back to his father house.  
The road wasn’t too long, at least not compared to the miles they crossed on foot and on horse back back home. This world was nothing compared to that.  
Elliot was disappointed to find his masterpiece had been washed off the walls of his house replaced by some new paint. But he was very relieved to find the spare key was still in the same place under a rock by the door. He opened the door hoping his father was on one of his trips.  
He stood in the threshold listening to the house breath. His fathers favorite coat was gone off the rack and so was his briefcase. He let out a breath and stepped inside, not exactly happy to be back. He’d grown up in this house and yet he no emotional attachments to it.  
He led the others in.  
“What is this place? It’s so cold,” Serene asked.  
“It’s my fathers house.” Elliot nudged off his shoes and went upstairs to his room. It had remained untouched surprisingly. The stuff he left here in the same place, though it looked clean.  
Luke came up behind him. “Is this your room?”  
“Yes.”  
“You never speak about your father.”  
“No, don’t think about him much either.” Elliot sat down on his old bed feeling the sheets. So different from what he’d gotten accustomed to.  
“Is he... not a good man.” Luke came to sit next to him.  
“He’s fine, we were never close that’s all.”  
“Golden and Serene are messing around downstairs, there’s a bunch of weird stuff.”  
Elliot smiled. “I’m sure you’re gonna love the microwave. It’s genius.”  
Luke just cocked his head in confusion.  
They went down where Serene and Golden were messing around with the fridge. Serene put her hand in the freezer and quickly retreated.  
“It’s ice. Why do you keep ice in a box this high, surely it’ll melt.” Serene looked at Elliot expectantly.  
“No, the box keeps it from melting.”  
“Is it magic?”  
Elliot stared her down, “No, like i said there’s no magic in this world.”  
“How is it that your world is so much more advanced even without magic?”  
“I don’t know maybe the humans on this side of the wall just have had more time or less war.”  
Luke was standing by the door wary of the foreign objects with blinking lights.  
Elliot had never been a great cook but he could manage a few sandwiches. Coincidentally, that was the only thing they had the ingredients for. It seemed his father hadn’t stopped by the house long enough to need to buy groceries.  
His friends watched him work in the kitchen until he handed them each a plate and soft drinks. They took the plate gladly and each stared at the bubbling cans.  
Elliot ignored them too hungry to care to explain what soda was.  
They seemed to mimic him. All opening the sodas like he did and watching as he drank first.  
Elliot decided that the longer they were gone from home the more crazy he was gonna get.


End file.
